Whatever You Do Don't Fall In Love First
by AnimeFreak145
Summary: Have you ever wondered what it would be like to be best friends with a hot, deadly seventeen year old Zoldyck assassin and to even go as far as to make a bet with him? Follow Jade, my Oc, and Killua as they play a game of hiding emotions, and playing with each other's affections to see who will fall in love first. Who do you think will win? Rated: T
1. Chapter 1

**Hello my beautiful readers! It is I, AnimeFreak145 here with another HunterXHunter story. For this story, I want to see a lot more readers. I am trying my best to make it interesting. Please tell me what you think. Flames included. As usual, I don't own HXH, only my OC. Enjoy! This is for a special someone. You know who you are.**

The Deal is On

Jade and Gon watched as Killua was being dragged away by a group of anonymous girls. Ever since the assassin hit seventeen, he had been through three girlfriends all of whom broke up with him because they were threatened and even beaten up by other jealous girls. His previous girlfriend broke up with him the night before and to capture his heart was something these other girls thought was too good to pass up. Jade rolled her blue eyes while Gon sweat dropped.

"When are these girls going to get it?" Jade tapped her foot impatiently on the concrete, "Killua isn't the slightest bit interested in them. He never has and probably never will."

"You do have a point there Jade, but I think he's just trying to find that other half of himself," Gon interrupted.

"The optimist as always," she snorted, "Anyway, Killua is just trying to pass the time. He knows that he is soon at the age where his parents will engage him to some unknown person."

Gon looked thoughtfully at Jade. She was right. Killua was still going to be the head of the Zoldyck family. The inevitable truth that was spoken by Jade is bound to happen. To Gon, he could never imagine being in an arranged marriage. He had sure had his fair share of relationships and they had been quite enjoyable. The only person who probably never been in a relationship was Jade. He would have to ask her about that at a later date though. Right now, both teens had to figure out how to remove Killua from his current dilemma.

Jade then marched towards the commotion and grabbed Killua by the hand and dragged him off to where Gon stood. The girls glared daggers at Jade, but she couldn't care less. Those girls couldn't lay a finger on her.

"Are you going to have lunch with us or your girlfriends?" Jade asked irritably.

"Geez Jade," Killua smirked, "Never knew you were the jealous type."

"Why I oughta," Jade started but was held back by Gon's firm grip.

"Calm down, Jade," he then turned to Killua, "You don't have to join us if you don't want to."

"It's alright," Killua reassured, "I'm hanging with you guys. I was about to ditch those girls anyways."

Jade said no more, but took out her skate board and skated past them.

"What's her problem?" Killua jabbed his thumb at her retreating figure.

Gon shrugged in response. Only Jade could answer that.

Gon and Killua placed their order while Jade continued to read through the menu.

"And you Miss?" the waitress asked.

"I would like to order a hamburger with fries, and a blue berry sundae," she finished, putting the menu on the table.

"Someone's ordering light," Killua commented.

"Shut it, Killua," Jade snapped, "I'm definitely not in the mood today."

"You're telling me," he placed a hand under his chin, "Is it because of your parents?"

There was no answer.

"What did they do this time?" he asked.

"I don't want to talk about it right now," she said as their orders were placed on the table.

The trio ate in silence, each person waiting for the other to spark up a conversation. It was Killua who broke the ice. "Hey, Gon, tell us about your last relationship. What was it like?"

"Uhh… It wasn't too bad. We went out a few times but at the end, she said I was too nice and then left," he answered, not sounding sad.

Killua then turned to jade who was devouring her hamburger rather peacefully.

"So, Jade, how about you?" he asked with a slight, knowing smile.

This caused her to stop in the middle of her bite and slowly chew what she had in her mouth. Killua watched with amusement at her obvious discomfort about the topic.

"Killua," Gon said in a slightly warning tone.

"No Gon," this time, it was Jade who spoke, "It's alright. As for you," she turned to Killua, "You of all people should know that I've never had a boyfriend."

With that she got up, paid and left.

Gon looked over at his friend disapprovingly. Both knew of Jade's decision not to date because of a particular occurrence that took place in her life. Killua threw Gon a What-Did-I-Do face.

"Okay fine," Killua got up to go after Jade, as if complying with Gon's silent wishes.

Outside, he found Jade on the phone. Slipping into a corner, he decided to do a bit of eavesdropping.

"I'm not going through with that," she said to the person over the phone. "Well think what you want to think. I am not taking that mission and that's final."

Clicking off the phone, she turned to where Killua hid.

"I know you're there. I am probably one of the only people who can sense you," she called out.

Jade watched carefully as Killua emerged from where he was hiding. His hands were held up in defeat.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I just wanted to apologize," he simply stated.

Oh," this caught the blonde off guard, "Well then hurry up and do it. I have somewhere I need to be."

"I'm sorry for making fun of you like that," he genuinely said.

"You're forgiven. I've actually got a bit of apologizing to do myself," she pointed out, "I've been a complete jerk all day just because of a stupid mission request."

"A mission request?" Killua asked.

"Yeah. They want me to execute a government official's daughter," she admitted.

"A government official's daughter? That wouldn't happen to be Charlie, is it?"

Looking down, Jade nodded. "I've been completely torn up about it. I know she was your first girlfriend and everything so I not too long ago declined."

Killua shrugged. "It wouldn't matter to me anyways," he said, "People die or get killed all the time."

"Heartless as always," Jade shook her head.

"Hey, as long as whatever was bothering you is over," he smiled before ushering her back into the diner.

Jade walked ahead of him and this allowed him to actually see what she wore. It was a white t-shirt that said "Keep Calm and Care Less". With that, she wore black cardigans and blue vans. He shook his head. She sure hasn't changed much over the past few years. It's all hoodies and Jordans for her. The first time they met, she wore a black hoodie and knee length khaki pants with black Jordans. Her hair was braided back into one plait. She had turned him into an icicle the first time they met. Literally. She could transmute water/ice. Her power was pretty cool and since his nen ability was lighting, her ability complemented his.

"Hey," her voice snapped him out of his daze, "You can stop staring and get into the diner or stand outside like an idiot."

"Hehehe," he scratched his cheek.

Gon watched as his two friends walked into the diner. They had a pleasant look on their faces as they sat down again.

"So are you two good?" Gon asked.

"Yeah," Jade answered.

"Alright, I always wanted to ask you why you don't like to be called Lila," Gon said.

"Meh…" Jade shrugged before turning her attention out of the window.

"That's a valid question. I mean we _are_ best friends, right?" Killua added.

"I just don't like it," Jade answered quickly.

"Hmm… Is it because it's too girly?" Killua taunted.

"You might be right," she answered calmly.

"I know I'm right," Killua gloated.

Just then, the group of girls from earlier walked in. as soon as they spotted Jade, who was by the counter, they walked over to her.

"Uhh.. Kil, your fan girls are on to Jade," Gon pointed out.

"This is gonna be funny," Killua sniggered.

"Well look, if it isn't the blonde _boy_, Jade," the leader of the group mocked.

"Uhh… Can I help you?" Jade simply asked while looking at the cashier, not bothering to spare them a glance.

"Ugh! Why are people so annoying?" one of the girls shouted at a worker for bumping into them.

"Not everyone's annoying, some are dead," Jade pointed out matter-of-factly.

"Shut it, slut! We have had just about enough of you stealing Killua away from us," the leader turned her attention back to the matter at hand.

"And what are you going to do about it?" Jade challenged.

She watched as the group leader seethed with anger.

"Hey look," Jade looked at her nonexistent watch, "I'm busy right now. Can I ignore you some other time?"

Behind the tussle, Killua couldn't control his laughter. He knew Jade wasn't the type to bother with unimportant people. The group leader looked around to see if Killua was watching. After confirming her audience, the palm of her hand came into contact with Jade's face. The sound ricocheted throughout the diner and many fell silent. No one ever dared to pick a fight with Jade.

Instead of retaliating with hostility, Jade broke into a fit of laughter. This surprised and even scared some of the girls.

Wiping an escaping tear away, Jade finally looked at the girl who stood before her.

"You'll just never get that Killua will never be interested in you, but with your IQ, I don't think you'd understand," Jade snickered.

"Why you," the girl lifted her hand again in an attempt to hit the blonde haired girl in front of her.

"Hit me again and you'll lose that arm of yours. Even you can understand a simple threat," a scary aura emanated from Jade. "Tata, losers," Jade then waved as the group left reluctantly.

Jade then met Killua's gaze. This caused both friends to burst out laughing. Gon lightly chuckled along but he knew that Jade would have definitely taken off the other girl's arm if push came to shove.

"Now, let's get going," Jade announced when they were all finished laughing, "We'll go to my place to play video games."

The other two nodded in agreement. Jade's house was way more comfortable than Killua's. Not to mention it's closer. Approaching the mansion, Jade's eyes narrowed in on her father who was standing in front of the massive doors. Exiting the car, she threw him a confused look. Her father's gaze then trailed to who accompanied his daughter. Jade walked past her father and Gon and Killua did the same. Killua however, didn't pass without sending Jade's father a smirk. He knew the man never liked him, so he used every opportunity he got to irritate the older man.

"Lila Jade Andrews," he spoke her name with authority as she made way upstairs.

"Yes, father," she answered obediently.

"I got a call stating that there was a disturbance at the local diner," he said, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Nothing," she shrugged, "I just wanted to cause a ruckus by slapping myself in the face."

"You and your sarcasm," her father muttered. "Anyway, I hope you know what refusing the mission you've been given might cause."

"Yeah, yeah, I could be on bad terms with the main branch," she rolled her eyes and continued to head upstairs. At that moment, Gon got a call from Kurapika.

"Who was it?" Killua asked when Gon hung up.

"Kurapika," he answered.

"What does he want?" Jade questioned.

"He wants me to come meet him now. He says he has Hisoka with him as well," Gon explained.

"Hisoka? That creep?" Jade asked. "You can totally take my cousin along with you. She has a creepy obsession with him."

"I'd rather pass," Gon sweat dropped.

"Suit yourself," Jade shrugged. "When will you be back?"

"Probably tonight," he answered, heading out the door.

"Hmm… so I guess it's just you and me," Killua stated.

"Thanks for pointing out the obvious," Jade deadpanned.

"Do I perhaps make you nervous Jade?" he asked, smirking.

"Don't make me deflate that ego of yours and wipe that smirk off your stupid face," she countered.

"Gee, you don't have to be so hostile about it," Killua continued to mock, but Jade ignored him.

Reaching her bedroom, she locked the door.

"My, my, Andrews, you just can't wait to get me all to yourself," he furthered his jokes.

"You wish," she answered nonchalantly as she turned on the television and sat on her bedroom's couch.

Killua sat down next to her and grabbed the remote. Changing it to what he wanted to watch, he sat with a self-satisfied smirk on his face.

"Why do you like to date?" Jade asked out of the blue, "Is it because of your parents?"

"Hmmm… Partly," he answered, lowering the volume, "If I'm not dating, then they'd probably think I am ready to settle down, which I'm not."

"I see," was all Jade could say.

"So, what about you? I mean yeah you got rejected publicly by your first crush but that was so long ago," he said.

"Uhhh… well.. I just haven't found the right guy yet," she answered bashfully.

"Hey, would you mind if we dated?" Killua asked a very surprising question. "Not because we like each other though, but because I'm not dating anyone currently and I want to keep my parents off my back for as long as possible."

"Uhhh…. Sure, but I bet you'll fall in love with me in the process," Jade tried to make a joke out of the situation.

Killua smirked, "Oh yeah? Well then let's make a deal. We'll date but whoever falls in love first will have to give the other something."

"Something like what?" Jade asked with interest.

"Something that the other wants and the person cannot refuse under any circumstance. In my case, if you fall in love first, I would probably want a cart full of chocolate delivered to my apartment," he said. "What about you?"

"I don't know as yet, but overtime I'll come up with something," Jade smirked.

And so the deal was set. The two would start dating, each one using the other for their own means. Killua using Jade to get his parents off his back and Jade using Killua to get over her anxiety of dating again and to finally have the glory of beating Killua at something. She was more than determined. This is the preamble for a love story filled with drama, jealousies, love and much, much more.

* * *

Preview of Ch2

"_So, can I get a kiss? I mean we are dating now, right?" Killua asked sneakily._

"_In your dreams moron," Jade replied._

"_You know, the point of this little game is to get the other to fall in love first right? That means you'll have to at least try a little something," he said to the blonde, "Like I don't know, dressing a little more girly."_

"_You just love to dream, Killua," she fake smiled and turned away but inside, she was wracking her brains to find out what her first move would be. She wanted to win. In truth, she had never beaten Killua at anything and this was something she definitely planned to have over his head when she wins._


	2. Let The Games Begin

Let the Games Begin

* * *

Jade awoke to the sound of her phone. Checking it, she noticed that she got two text messages; one from Gon and one from Killua.

_Good morning, beautiful_, Killua sent her.

"I'm definitely going to have his head later," Jade muttered.

_Jade, I can' believe you and Killua are dating. That's great!_ Gon sent his congrats.

"He's too nice for his own good," she grumbled before getting out of bed. Now, she was in uncharted territory and she had to catch on the strings of how to play the game. Quick. Slipping into the bathroom, she did her daily bodily transactions and came out smelling like a blue berry. Of course it was expected of her. It was her favorite fruit and its color was her favorite color. Looking at herself in the mirror, she wore only a white bra and brown slacks. Nothing was too extraordinary about her. Her icy blue eyes and stark blonde hair was said to be bizarre but she didn't thinks so. Killua had white hair for peace's sake. Compared to him, blonde wasn't that unusual. As for the chest department, she was blessed with ample amount of bust, though most don't notice it for she ties it down. To Jade, this feminine feature is what she hated most. After slipping into a sky blue tank top, she headed out the door. At her mansions steps, Light blue eyes met dark blue ones.

"You didn't answer my text," Killua smirked at her.

"It wasn't worth it. If I did, it would be wordy and filled with my very colorful vocabulary," she simply stated. "Besides, it would have made me late to my meeting."

"So hanging out today is out of the question?" he asked.

"No, but we can't do that right now," she answered, slipping into the car.

Killua followed suit and the chauffer drove off.

"So, what's this meeting about?" he asked with surprising interest.

"I don't know," she shrugged in response, "It's probably going to consist of a bunch of old guys quarrelling over money and who's the best assassin in the business."

"We already know the answer to that," Killua bragged.

"Oh? Don't tell me you're talking about yourself," Jade scoffed.

"No, I was actually talking about my dad, but you were pretty close," his ego swelled.

"I think your head just got bigger," she pointed out.

"You're just jealous you haven't been able to beat me in a square hand to hand fight," he taunted.

"Keep dreaming, lover boy," she mocked and clicked him in the forehead. He caught her hand with amazing reflexes and the two stayed like that for a while. Jade abruptly pulled her hand away from the caress and looked out the window to hide her blush. No boy had ever held her hand like that. She then heard Killua snicker. Thankfully, the car came to a stop and Jade stepped out of the car at a fairly fast speed. This left Killua chuckling.

"This is too easy," he said between his giggles.

Fortunately, Jade wasn't too far away to hear what he said. Rolling her eyes, she set a determined look on her face. Killua wasn't going to beat her at this. She then looked back to see Killua walking in and sitting in the lounge.

"I'll wait until you're done," he said nonchalantly while taking out his yo-yo.

Jade nodded and headed into the elevator.

"Damn that assassin," she muttered while the elevator played its soothing music.

Entering a meeting under-dressed with a room full of well-dressed assassins was probably one of Jade's fortes. She didn't care about dressing up. She just wanted this meeting to be over as soon as possible.

"Now that Miss Lila Andrews has come, we can begin," said a graying man.

"I told you already old man, my name is Jade," she bit back.

"Your temper contrasts your ability, Lila," he said with a knowing smile.

Jade held her tongue this time. She knew he was right. Even though her temper wasn't that bad, it still contrasted her affinity with water. As the meeting progressed, Jade's mood continued to sour. They were discussing her abilities and were sizing her up for a mission.

"Is that all you want me to do?" she asked with a sigh.

"Yes, it shouldn't be too difficult for you," the elder man smiled.

"Are you mocking me, old man?" she raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow.

"Not in the slightest," he answered, "You are more than capable of completing the Hunter's Exam."

"Whatever," she rolled her eyes and walked out after being given the details of the exam. She definitely had time before it started though. Shoving her hands into the pocket of her slacks, she looked around for Killua. He was talking to what looked like a couple. Jade recognized the male to be his brother, Illumi, but didn't recognize the red-head with him. She watched as the red-head hugged him tightly and ruffled his hair with some amount of difficulty. Their height difference was obvious. Approaching the group, she gave Killua a deadpan look.

"Sup, Illumi," she held her hand up in a gesture of friendship. She and Illumi got along well the few times she had seen him. This was a pretty notable accomplishment for Illumi was cold towards everyone.

"And who's this?" the red haired female who was only a few inches taller than herself asked.

"Oh, this is my girlfriend, Jade," Killua announced with a playful smirk.

"Girlfriend?!" the woman exclaimed, "Oh, my Killua is growing up so fast!"

Illumi on the other hand was flanked with an unreadable expression. Jade blushed at Killua's abrupt announcement of their current relationship status.

"Jade, this is my sister-in-law, Irisviel," he pointed to the doting woman.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Iris held out her hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Irisviel," Jade smiled.

They shook hands with beaming smiles. This was the starting of a great friendship.

"Hey, wanna know something?" Irisviel pretended to whisper, "Killua hasn't been able to beat me at Mortal Kombat ever since he was a kid."

"Really?" Jade was slightly surprised that the oh so undefeated Killua couldn't beat his sister-in-law at a simple game.

"Yup! I bet he never told you that one," she sent a smirk to Killua. This caused Jade to smirk as well.

"Thanks, Irisviel," Jade thanks the woman. Now, she definitely knew she had some chance of beating Killua at the game they were currently playing.

"Oh well we've got to get going," Irisviel was suddenly dragged off by Illumi.

"Gee, that was sudden," Jade sweat dropped. Killua shrugged and then eyed his girlfriend.

"So, it's probably after one. What do you want to do?" he asked.

"Does it matter?" she quirked an eyebrow at him, "You'll most likely drag me off to the candy store to feed your fetish anyway."

"You know me so well," he gave her a cat smirk and led her away to the nearest grocery store.

After buying nearly half the chocolate stock, they headed towards a big tree. There, a bench was situated beneath the shade and it provided a perfect place for the two teenagers to relax.

Looking over at Jade, Killua handed her one of his precious chocolate bars.

"You know," she started, "There's a little thing they call diabetes, and I'm sure you'll acquire it if you continue with these bad eating habits."

"So you _do_ care about me," he teased but Jade didn't take it as a joke.

"Of course you idiot," he earned himself a slap across the head.

This silenced Killua and his antics for a while. He still awaited her to take the chocolate bar, which she ended up taking after a short while. Killua watched with amusement as comically she nibbled on the chocolate.

"You don't really eat this kind of stuff, do you?" he assumed.

"Not really," she shook her head, "I just never took a liking to it I guess."

Killua stared at her as if she was speaking another language. How could one not take to chocolate? Chocolate was a gift from the heavens meant to be shared with all mankind. There must be a logical explanation behind this.

"Do you have a reason for not liking it?" he asked.

"Uhhh… I guess I never ate it as a child so I just grew up not eating it," she answered truthfully.

"Oh," he looked at the chocolate in her hand.

"No," it was as if she read his mind, "I'm going to eat this chocolate and learn to love it."

"You're definitely the manliest girl I've ever met," he said with blunt amusement.

"And you're the cockiest guy _I've_ ever met," she countered.

"Is that supposed to be an insult?" she raised an eyebrow.

"W-w-well," she was dumbfounded. Silence overtook the pair as they ate their chocolate. The scenery was great for a first date or so Killua thought, but Jade would go ballistic if she found out that he considered this their first unofficial date. This silence was, to Jade's irritation, interrupted by Killua.

"So, can I get a kiss? I mean we are dating now, right?" Killua asked sneakily.

"In your dreams moron," Jade replied.

"You know, the point of this little game is to get the other to fall in love first right? That means you'll have to at least try a little something," he coaxed the blonde, "Like I don't know, dressing a little more girly."

"You just love to dream, Killua," she fake smiled and turned away but inside, she was wracking her brains to find out what her first move would be. She wanted to win. In truth, she had never beaten Killua at anything and this was something she definitely planned to have over his head when she wins.

Breathing in sharply, she leaned in to give him a quick kiss on the cheek, but Killua saw this coming and diverted the incoming gesture towards his lips. Caught off guard though, their foreheads collided and caused both teens to reflexively and simultaneously rub their heads.

"Geez, Jade," Killua began, "Never knew you were this clumsy."

Meanwhile, Jade was blushing fiercely. She had never been in such a compromising position before. And worst of all, she made a blunder; something that Killua would hold over her head till the day her body was buried six feet under Mother Earth.

"Ahh… I guess that was my fault though," he continued, "I just wanted to speed things up a little, I guess."

Jade cleaned out her ears to make sure she was hearing right. Killua apologizing and taking the fall for something? She then shook her head as she remembered this was just a game and that he was just using this to his advantage.

"Let's go," she murmured before walking away. As for Killua, he smirked, for the ball was in his court. First he would have her feeling all confused and then work his magic from there on out. In the car, he received a text from Gon asking about their unofficial date. Killua smirked as he looked over at Jade's darkened expression. Then it dawned on him. He didn't ask about her meeting.

"Hey," he called out to her, "How was your meeting?"

She didn't respond so he poked her shoulder. He found out though, that she had her earphones in and she was listening to some really loud rock music. Sighing, Killua reclined into the seat and enjoyed the remainder of the ride. In the meantime, Jade was plotting ways in which she could get back at Killua. She was determined to win this. If Killua wanted the games to begin dirty, we'll let the games begin!

* * *

**Review? Please? They mean so much to me.**


	3. A Kiss Is Better Than A Hug

**Thanks soooo Much for the reviews I love to see Reviews. They inspire me greatly. Anyway, I've got a challenge for my readers. The challenge is: Balance the Favorites and Follows for this story. Let's see if it is possible. :D Btw, I don't own HXH**

* * *

A Kiss is Better Than A Hug

* * *

Killua and Gon were waiting for Jade outside the Heaven's Arena. They were both floor masters and both had a match today but at different intervals. Jade appeared and was walking at the speed of two miles per hour. This emphasized the fact that she was fifteen minutes late. Normally, she wasn't a late person, so Gon could forgive her but was contrary to what Killua would do.

"Hey guys, sorry I'm late," she apologized, "I had an unwanted meeting this morning."

"It's okay," Gon reassured. Killua on the other hand smirked.

"You definitely owe me one," he said while walking into the arena.

Killua and Jade parted ways with Gon as he was the scheduled to fight first. The opponent was named Tongue Slather. Weird name, right? True to his name, he had different sizes of tongues sticking out of his body. This made Jade cringe. The referee began the fight but Gon ended it quite quickly. It was truly comical to see the opponent wrapped up in his multiple tongues. Jade then caught a glimpse of red hair. She turned around fully to meet the gaze of the crazy clown, Hisoka. He smirked at her as if willing her to come up and speak with him. Falling for the bait, she met him outside in the hall.

"What do you want, clown?" she asked warily.

"Oh nothing," he answered, his smirk never leaving his face, "Do I always have to want something?"

"Uhh… Yeah, you do," Jade put a hand on her hip.

"Well then, you're right," his scary aura took over.

"You don't scare me," she eyed the clown.

"And that fact turns me on," he licked his lips. Hisoka was definitely a strange one.

"I definitely wish we were better strangers," she deadpanned before turning to walk off.

Hisoka grabbed her arm and forcibly pushed her in the wall.

"We're not done yet," he said, the creepy smile still in place.

"Pedophile," she hissed against his grip which caused Hisoka's smirk to widen, which Jade never thought was possible.

"You're nothing like your cousin," he commented, "Speaking of whom, where is she?"

"That's what you called me out here to ask?" she asked irritably.

"Quite frankly, yes," he answered.

"She owns her own flat at the edge of the city. You can check to see if she's there," she replied.

"That was easy," he blinked.

"Let's just say my cousin would be more than happy to see you," she cringed at the thought, or more specifically, the memory of her cousin and Hisoka making out in her garden one night.

"I figured as much," he shrugged.

"Now get away from me, stupid clown," she walked away and seated herself just in time to witness Killua enter the ring.

"Now ladies and gentlemen," the announcer said, "Let's give a warm welcome to the feared, Slender Man."

The crowd went wild for Killua's opponent. He was dressed in a black suit and he appeared to have no face.

"And in this corner," the announcer opened his mouth again, "Stands Killua, the feared floor master."

The crowd went wild, especially the female population.

"Oh my Gosh!" a girl beside her exclaimed, "Isn't he just the hottest thing ever!"

Jade couldn't help but roll her eyes. She honestly thought these women were either blind or desperate. Then, she got a chance to observe Killua's physique as the match started. He was well toned. The muscles in his arms and legs held testimony of his long, hard training. His white hair stood on edge as static electricity raged through it. His blue eyes held a knowing sparkle. He knew victory was his. His annoying smirk was firmly planted on his face as he was declared the winner. His eyes then scanned the crowd for his girlfriend. His smirk widened as he caught her gaping eyes staring at him. Jade, noticing she had just been caught, blushed profusely and turned to the side in an attempt to pretend she wasn't looking at his well-defined muscular body. Jade then searched her mind for a way to catch Killua off guard. She looked to her left only to find the answer she was searching for. Two teenagers were hugging two seats away from where she sat. Smirking deviously, she got up to search for Killua. Making her way into the lobby, she spotted Killua and their eyes met. She flashed him a warm smile before running up and throwing her arms around his neck in an attempt to hug him. This took Killua by surprise. He reluctantly placed his hand around her waist in response.

"Congratulations," she whispered in his ear.

"Uhh.. T-thanks," he shook his head mentally and tried to redeem himself. A slight blush found its way on his cheeks. Plenty of girls hugged him before, but why does he feel like this when _Jade_ hugs him?

She peeled herself from Killua and hugged Gon as well, but less affectionately.

"Congrats to you too," she said.

The three strolled around until they ended up in Gon's room.

"So guys you wouldn't believe what happened to me earlier," Jade started, "The creepy clown cornered me just to ask for my cousin's whereabouts."

"You mean Hisoka?" Gon asked.

"Yeah," she replied, "I bet he just wants to tongue her off like the last time."

"On the contrary," Killua started, "Your cousin's name was Destiny, right?"

"Yeah why?" she asked suspiciously.

"I heard she joined the Spiders," he informed, "Probably about a year ago."

"I see," Jade was not surprised. Her cousin had a knack for dangerous occupations.

"Anything else that's new?" Gon spoke up.

"Oh," Jade put a finger on her chin, "I was sent to complete the Hunter's Exam. It starts tomorrow."

"Well, good luck," Gon smiled.

"Thanks Gon, but I don't need luck," she put her hair up.

"You seem confident," Killua butt in.

"I'm over qualified," she stated before heading to the bathroom. "Hey Gon, do you have an extra pair of boxers?"

"S-sure," he looked a bit flustered but this was definitely not the first time Jade had done this.

The two males heard the shower turn on.

"So," Gon began, "How do you feel about Jade doing the Hunter's Exam?"

"I don't mind," he shrugged, "She's going ace it anyway."

Gon looked thoughtful while Killua played with his yo-yo. Thirty minutes had passed and Jade was still in the bathroom.

"Jade," Killua came by the door "Unless you want me to come in and join you, you had better hurry up," he teased.

"Go ahead and try, Kil," he could hear the smirk in her voice, "Just know I'll be ready and waiting with a rocket launcher aimed at your face."

This caused Gon to sweat drop. Jade was violent. Killua definitely had his work cut out for him.

The door creaked open to reveal Jade in a baggy white shirt that stopped at her knees and black leggings.

"A part of me really thought you would come out of there in a mini white towel and with your hair all wet," Killua feigned disappointment. A white towel was then aimed at his head. He then caught it and sniffed it seductively. This caused her to blush and look away.

"Smells like blueberry," he noted with a smirk, "I'm slightly jealous of this towel. It had the opportunity of being in places I haven't been able to touch… yet."

"Pervert," she grabbed the towel she used to dry her body and turned to walk away. Killua grabbed her back and her face was planted in his firm chest. He dipped until his nose came into contact with her neck.

"Now this is better," he inhaled her scent, "Than sniffing the towel."

She felt him smirk and then shoved him away from her.

"We're not alone you idiot," she snarled, looking over at a flustered Gon. She herself was flustered from head to toe.

"What, it's not like Gon has never done this," Killua shrugged before pouting. He had really enjoyed her scent. "So are you saying that if we were alone I could have continued?"

Jade took a deep breath and reminded herself that this was a game and she had to play along.

"Of course, Kil," she tried to sound seductive. This did not surprise Killua though.

"Seductive doesn't fit you," he commented cheekily.

"Shut it," she snapped rather playfully, "Anyway, are you guys going out to eat?" she asked.

"Uhh.. yeah.. We were just waiting for you," Gon answered.

"Then shall we?" she headed for the door. Noticing that no one was making a move to follow her, she turned around and glared.

"Arent you guys coming?" she asked impatiently. She was dead hungry.

"Are you going like that?" Gon asked.

"Yeah why?" she shrugged, "It's just down the road."

"Here," Killua handed her a pair of shorts. He knew this aspect of her would take some time to change but right now, they were hungry and there was no use in arguing over it. Besides, she looks sort of pissed and it was mostly his fault. As they walked, he congratulated himself. He was probably the only person who could get a rise out of Jade and he enjoyed every minute of it. Walking into the restaurant, a waitress came up to them.

"Do you need a table?" she asked politely.

"No Bitch," she recognized the waitress rudely, "We'll just eat on the freaking floor."

She headed to an empty table in the corner and sat down. Gon and Killua exchanged glances as they followed her.

"What's got you so upset all of a sudden?" Killua eyed her.

"That girl is about the dumbest person I've met," she rolled her eyes.

"That's why you're upset?" he asked again.

Sighing, she continued. "She was also the dumb brunette that constantly picked on me when I had first arrived in the city."

Gon and Killua came to a realization. Jade wasn't always around. She was adopted and worked hard to earn the respect of those around her. She sighed again and gave the two a smile.

"I'm ok now," she leaned back in the chair and waited on another waitress.

After receiving what they had eventually ordered, the three chatted animatedly before releasing a series of small burps.

"So are you nervous about the exam?" Killua asked.

"No," she shrugged.

"Hmmm… I'll walk you home," Killua offered.

"No need," she declined, "The chaffer is taking me home."

"Oh… Okay Bye then." He smiled and got up to go outside. Gon gave her a smile before following his best friend.

;;;..;;;;;

The next day, Jade dressed for the occasion. She knew she most definitely was going to fight. She slipped into black pants that reached her mid-thigh and a white short sleeved button up shirt. She still maintained a flat chest though. She didn't need Killua or anyone admiring her bust. Slipping into her combat boots, she noted this was the first time she dressed like this. If Killua saw her, he would probably make a perverted comment. Her chauffer drove her to where the Hunter's Exam was supposed to commence. Jade suddenly felt bad for not calling Killua and Gon. She would definitely make it up to them, especially Killua.

Observing who was taking the exam, Jade decided to speed her pass up a little. She had heard what Killua had done and wanted to try it. After partially freezing everything in sight, she dusted her hands and looked around her. Her eyes then twitched as she was caught red handed by the examiners.

"And you must be Lila Jade Andrews," the examiner with the purple Mohawk addressed her.

"Uhh.. I'd really prefer you call me Jade," she scratched her cheek.

"Well then Jade," he corrected himself, "You passed."

"Thanks, I guess," she walked out, but not before receiving her license.

After she was out of sight, the examiners looked at each other.

"The next time this happens, we'll definitely have to implement a rule," one said. The others agreed.

Walking out, she didn't feel the least bit accomplished. She basically cheated her way through the exam.

After about thirty minutes, she came to the Heaven's Arena. Looking down, she blushed at her exposed legs. Killua would definitely get a kick out of this. Groaning she made her way up to Killua's room after she was informed Gon wasn't at the Arena. She knocked. As Killua opened the door, a surprised look took over his face.

"Back so soon?" he asked, smirking inwardly.

"Yeah, I took your advice," she smiled.

"You mean you followed my example," he corrected while letting her in.

This gave him a chance to observe her attire.

"You look…" he paused, "Good."

"Ahh.. T-thanks," she said with a slight blush before noticing his blush as well.

His eyes lingered on her legs until he caught sight of some bandages that were under her shirt.

"What are those?" he asked, pointing at her chest.

"What are what?" she asked, blushing at where his line of sight went.

"What's up with the bandages?" he expounded.

"Uhh.. n-nothing," she lied.

"Oh?" he challenged, "Are you sure they're nothing?" he closed in on her.

"Uhh.. I've got a little fetish about personal space," she made an excuse.

"But you definitely didn't have a problem invading my personal space when you hugged me yesterday," he smirked.

She scratched the back of her neck as he leaned closer.

"Are you going to tell me why you have bandages over your chest?" he whispered in her ear.

"I-I…" she stuttered; No doubt realizing she was cornered.

"If you tell me then I won't have to check for myself," he put out his hand in attempt to grope her.

"K-Killua," she whispered his name.

"Yes?" he smirked.

"S-stop it you j-jerk," she stumbled over her words.

"Well then tell me," he probed.

"Okay f-fine," she gave in. Her face was as red as a tomato and her lips quivered. She had not expected him to go this far. "I bandage my chest because it g-gets in the way."

"Oh? So are you telling me that your chest size is that big?" he asked, not losing the smirk.

"W-well," she started but was cut off by Killua's lips on hers. The French kiss started out forcibly but ended on a smooth, gentle note.

"That was me congratulating you on passing the Hunter's Exam," he smirked victoriously at her flustered face. First he tried to grope her, and then he kissed her. He definitely one upped her.

* * *

**Well, now you know that Killua is a point a head of Jade. Killua-2 and Jade-1. If you want to read a Naruto version of this story, check out "Wanna Bet", by CrazyBitchesMHAndT. See ya soon. Anyway, some of you may have recognized the character, Slender Man. He's from a game. :D Remember to Favorite and Follow!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Usually, couples would wake up mysteriously in each other's arms, but this was not so for our dear Jade. Shoving Killua's foot out of her face, she grumpily got out of bed.

"And good morning to you to," Killua sat up and rubbed the sleep out of his eyes.

"I am never sleeping on the same bed as you again," she said before slamming the bathroom door.

Killua burst into a fit of laughter but was then stopped when Jade came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth. A smirk found its way on his lips.

"You know," he began, "That's my toothbrush and using it would be the equivalent of kissing me."

"If you're trying to get me all flustered, you'll have to do a much better job than that," she said after rinsing her mouth.

"Oh?" he raised an eyebrow.

"Uhh.. Yeah," she nodded, "Anyway, can you make some space? I need to stretch."

Killua held up his hands before heading to the bathroom. Grabbing a towel, he witnessed Jade putting in earphones and remembered she couldn't do her stretches without "Linkin Park" in her ears. From what he could hear, she was probably listening to their song, "Numb". That was how loud it was.

Jade looked up when the bathroom door closed and sighed. She thanked heavens that he had gone and not stood out to watch her exercise. She continued with a peace of mind.

Coming to a close in her stretches, she bent forward to touches her toes and held that position. Unbeknownst to her though, Killua came out of the bathroom with a devious smirk planted on his lips while watching her in her final position.

He maneuvered his way behind her and closed the distance between them. This caused Jade to spring up faster than Jack in the Box and accidentally hit Killua in his nose. Killua held his nose, feigning hurt.

"I-I know you d-did that o-on purpose," Jade stuttered, a bright blush painted her face.

Killua sat on the bed, his hand still by his nose.

"That w-was an accident," she stuttered, pointing at his nose.

"I know, but I know of something that will make it better," he smiled, "A kiss." After saying this, he tapped his nose.

Despite her furious blushing, Jade complied, much to Killua's disappointment. He knew that if Jade kissed him, she would be tied with him. He had to devise a plan to one up her.

As Jade neared him, he pulled her down. This caused her to land not on his nose, but on his lips. He smirked because he knew he had the control. It also caused the two to fall on the bed; Killua underneath and Jade on top. Killua kissed her gently and prodded her to kiss back. She reluctantly did so though for this was her second time experiencing a kiss. Jade stopped to catch her breath but Killua quickly pulled her back. In the second she took to gasp for air, she noticed that the only thing Killua wore was a towel around his waist. This allowed Jade to feel his chiseled muscles. She mentally pouted though, for she was probably not the first girl to feel his stone hard abs. Killua snaked his hands around the blonde's waist in response to her touching him. Before things could get any further though, Jade rolled out of Killua's grasp and landed on the other side of him. The action caused Killua to groan. He liked kissing Jade. However, Jade slowly rose from the bed. She was a bit dizzy and her legs were a bit wobbly but she managed to get to the bathroom.

"I'm taking a bath," she said before shutting the door.

Killua smiled, for he knew victory was his. Jade was definitely inexperienced and this was what guaranteed his victory. He would get Jade to fall in love with him before he himself lost control of his emotions. Meanwhile, Jade mentally cursed herself for allowing Killua to make her feel this way. It wasn't as if she fully liked him; not yet at least, but before she fell for him, she had to make sure he fell for her. That meant she needed to up the ante a bit and mentally prepare herself for whatever Killua decides to throw. She then mentally face palmed because she forgot her change of clothes. Letting out a breathy sigh, she opened the bathroom door after making sure her towel was firmly secured over her bust. She was grateful that the towel passed her knee. As soon as she stepped out though, she noticed Killua wasn't in the room. Now, she didn't have to rush. Picking out what she needed, she peacefully stepped into the bathroom. This time when she came out, Killua was there and so was the smell of food.

"I bought breakfast," he said while sharing both their portions.

"What's the special occasion?" Jade asked with a smirk.

"Can't a boyfriend be nice to his girlfriend, especially after she gave him the best make out session he's ever had?" Killua smirked.

"No," she deadpanned.

"Well," he said, feigning hurt, "I'll remember that next time."

Jade snickered. "Don't expect me to get all flustered by everything you say."

"Oh? So little Jade is growing up?" he asked while sitting down to eat.

"No," she shrugged, "It's just a little thing called getting used to Killua's antics."

"Then I would have to find newer tricks then," he noted.

"No, you just have to find _better_ tricks," she corrected.

"Noted," he said while taking a bite out of his chocolate.

"And is that what you plan to eat for breakfast?" she asked, pointing to the sandwich.

"Yea," he shrugged.

Sighing, she left Killua to his own devices. She was convinced that no matter how much she talked, he would never listen to her. She ate her cheese sandwich quietly.

"What are you planning to do today?" he asked him.

"Nothing," she answered.

"Well then," he smiled, "You could spend the day with me then."

"Sure," she replied, "But it depends on what you plan to do."

"Today is a lazy day for me, so I was planning to spend the morning here and the rest of the day wherever the wind takes me."

"Hmm…" Jade contemplated for a moment, "Alright, I'm in."

"I knew you would be," he smirked. He knew Jade would go along because she was very random and the randomness of his day attracted her interest.

Getting up, Jade walked to the kitchen to wash the plate and cup she used. Killua on the other hand turned on the television.

"So," Jade said, "Is this what you plan on doing for the whole morning?"

"Yes," he simply answered.

"Well then I'm in," she jumped into the couch beside him and the two watched some current arena battles. While the two watched TV though, Jade decided to close in on Killua and put her head on his chest. As she did this, Killua controlled his heart beat which he did quite well. Jade looked up and observed Killua. She knew what he wanted. She could tell by the way his eyes glazed over.

"You want to play video games, right?" she asked, getting up to hook up the game.

"It's as if you read my mind," he commented before grabbing the two controllers.

"Let's just say I can read you like a book," she smiled before putting in a fighting game.

After that, it was just a series of furious button pressing and strings of curses (mostly from Jade). Jade had won a total of 56 rounds while Killua won 62.

"I will always win," he smirked.

"And I will always have the pleasure of wiping that ridiculous smirk off your face because you always have it on," she threatened.

Killua burst into a fit of laughter. Jade was always a sore loser. He then switched from the game to the television again.

"What do you want to watch?" he asked, flipping through channels.

"Horror movie," she answered almost immediately. She loved horror, action and comedy. On the contrary though, she hated romance movies. They were so cliché.

"I knew you were going to say that," he smiled.

"So why did you ask?" she questioned.

"Because I wanted to," he shrugged.

"It's just like you to do that," she rolled her eyes before sitting down next to him. "Aww… scary movies are no fun in the morning," she then whined.

"Well then we will watch it in the night," he simply suggested.

"Alright then," she smiled.

He put in an action movie and Jade resumed her previous position…. on Killua's chest. In the middle of the movie though, Killua tapped Jade on her shoulder.

"What?" she asked.

"I wanna go now," he said.

"Okay fine, but make it quick," she said, rolling her eyes.

"I _mean_ I want to go out now," he corrected himself.

"Oh," Jade was slightly embarrassed.

The two found themselves on the streets of York New City in no time. The first place they visited was the candy store.

"Can't you go ten minutes without shoving chocolate down your throat?" she asked, eye twitching in annoyance.

"Not even five," he replied with a smile.

"Alright then," she folded her arms as she watched Killua pick out a few chocolates, "Today, we will visit each other's favorite and least favorite places."

"That's an interesting proposition," Killua commented while approaching the cashier. The cashier, who was a teenage girl, blushed as Killua nonchalantly placed the candy on the counter. After getting together with Jade, he found he had no eyes for other women. He mostly brushed them off. They would get on his nerves.

"Thank you, sir," she said with a slight bow.

"Let's go," Killua deliberately put an arm round Jade.

"What was that all about?" she asked.

"I don't know," he shrugged. "So, we're going to my least favorite place now, right?"

"Yes, but I am picking it," she said.

"Alright," he let her do what she wanted.

The two walked to a place named 'Happy Bunnies'. Upon seeing the building, Killua's eyes twitched. Actually, every nerve in his body was already rejecting the pink painted walls and the bunny dressed workers. As they entered, the female population recognized Killua.

"That's Killua," the girls gasped, "But who's that?" they referred to the blonde haired girl beside him.

"Shall we have a seat?" she gestured to the purple cushioned seat.

"I'm so getting you back," he cringed.

As the waitress approached, Jade gestured that her services were not needed. She just came to upset Killua.

"Are you having fun?" she asked in her sweetest voice.

"You're gonna pay," he threatened.

"I'm sure I will," Jade smiled. The good cards were in her hand…. For now.

The two made slight small talk. The presence of discomfort was not felt by Killua only though. Jade was left under scrutiny by surrounding girls.

"Hi," a perky girl came up to the two.

Killua and Jade barely glanced at the girl whose face was caked with so much make-up; you could literally scrape it off.

"Are you two dating?" she asked a little too nicely for comfort.

"Yes," Killua answered, much to Jade's surprise. "Why do you want to know?"

"Nothing," she replied, "I was just wondering why you would want to date someone like…

The girl didn't get to finish her statement for Jade interrupted her.

"You know," she started, "I would love to kick every single one of you girls in the face right now but who am I to try and improve your looks? And by the way, I never knew a person's face could be used as a coloring book but now I'm starting to see the resemblance that you have with clowns."

Killua burst into fits of laughter. He loved the way Jade showed no fear when dealing with obnoxious girls. Looking at Killua, Jade knew exactly what he was thinking.

"Someone has to do it," she shrugged.

"Can we go now?" he asked.

"Sure," she smiled.

The two walked out of the 'Happy Bunnies' with satisfied expressions planted on their faces.

"It's your turn to go somewhere you like," he said.

"I know," she smiled.

Jade took the two to a skate board arena.

"This is your favorite place?" he asked with a raised eye brow.

"It was either this or the café," she answered, "I figured the café would be boring so I chose here."

"Good choice," he smiled before grabbing a rental skateboard.

The couple skated peacefully until it evolved in an all out war on who was the best skater. The other skaters cleared the way for the two who were going all out. The younger skaters cheered while the older and more experienced skaters stood with their mouths ajar.

"I won," Killua smirked as Jade passed out on the floor.

"You can't prove that," she gasped.

"I can't prove that but even you were thinking it," he smiled as he offered her a helping hand. Surprisingly, she accepted it.

"Whatever," she giggled. Killua couldn't help but stare as she chuckled. He thought it was cute.

"What?" Jade asked as she caught him staring.

"N-nothing," he lied.

"Ok then," she shrugged, "Take me to my most hated place."

"You needn't remind me," he answered before ushering her into a car. He called for his chaffer beforehand.

"You're prepared," Jade commented dryly.

"No," he replied, "I'm just one step ahead of you."

"Oh?" she raised an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah," he smirked.

The ride was peaceful until they came to a stop. Hoping out first, Killua helped Jade out of the car.

"I'm not an old lady," she muttered.

"Not yet," he countered.

Noting where they were, Jade stopped talking.

"Killua!" she shouted in slight anger, "Why the hell are we here?!"

"I thought you would want to pay your cousin a little visit," he laughed.

"You know how much I hate coming here," she growled.

"An eye for an eye," he dodged a slap.

"Tch let's get this over with. I've got a scary movie to watch," she muttered.

Knocking once, Jade waited for two seconds.

"Well she's not here. Let's go," she attempted to walk off but was held back by Killua's firm hand on her collar.

The door was opened by none other than Destiny, Jade's cousin. She had light brown hair and Amethyst eyes. She was slightly shorter than Killua but taller than Jade.

"Hey Destiny," Killua greeted the woman.

"If it isn't my favorite little man," she cooed.

"I thought I was your favorite man," a pair of strong looking arms grabbed Destiny's waist from behind.

"Hisoka?!" Jade said in disgust.

"That is my name," he said as he nibbled Destiny's ear. This caused the young woman to giggle.

"Could you two quit it for just a second?" Jade shouted. Her contempt for their relationship was evident

"Why?" Destiny asked with a cute pout.

"Because I came for a visit," Jade tried not to stutter. The position Hisoka and her cousin were in was flustering her.

"Aww," Destiny cooed, "You're so cute when you blush."

"Quit that," Jade shooed Destiny's hand away.

"Why don't Hisoka and I go upstairs and you and Killua do whatever you want downstairs," Destiny suggested, but before Jade could protest, the amethyst eyed woman traipsed upstairs with the creepy clown. All the while, Killua couldn't control his laughter. He knew Jade's hatred for Hisoka was strong.

"Shut it!" she snapped. She snapped when she was flustered.

"Alright," Killua held his hands up and motioned for her to take a seat. Turning on the TV, the two tried to watch the Expendables. This was soon disturbed by the creaking that came from upstairs. The blonde's eyes twitched as she caught on to what was happening upstairs between her cousin and the clown. Besides, Destiny was hardly dressed when she answered the door.

"Can we go n-now?" she asked quietly. This caught Killua off guard and so he complied.

When they were seated properly, Killua looked over at Jade who was still blushing. He shook his head. She was still so inexperienced. This did not go unnoticed though. Jade knew exactly what Killua was thinking. She was going to prove him wrong though. She would show him tonight. Deciding to take a nap, she fell on his lap. Killua felt a light thump and knew it was Jade. Her breathing slowed and that was when Killua decided to run his hand through her pony tail. Some hair fell at the sides of her face. Putting them behind her ear, he observed her slumbering face. He did this for the remained of the ride.

"Hey Sleepy head," he shook her slightly.

"What," she grumbled and got up with half lidded eyes. She noticed she was back at Killua's apartment.

"Remember your scary movie," he reminded her. Jade's eyes popped open.

"Yeah," she said, "Thanks for reminding me."

Heading to the TV, she shoved in one of her all time favorites.

"I'm totally taking your chocolate," she stole Killua's candy from the counter top.

"Give it back," Killua whined.

"No," she answered.

"Fine," he pouted before sitting on the couch.

"That's a good boy," she took a bite out of it.

The movie began, but Jade couldn't focus. Killua's hand was around her. Mentally chastising herself, she manned up. Killua was not going to get the best of her. Getting up, she made her way behind Killua who sat unsuspectingly watching the movie. Bending down, Jade bit on his ear lightly. This surprised Killua a little. He gave her kudos for taking ideas from her cousin and Hisoka. He then wondered how far she would let him go. She continued sucking and biting. He couldn't take it anymore though. Grabbing both sides of her face, he kissed the living day lights out of her. He didn't allow her to catch her breath. The kisses continued down to her neck region.

"Killua," she whispered.

**That's it Folks! No more for you! I have to keep younger readers in mind. Anyway, just to let you know, nothing happened. Jade stopped it. While writing this, I was listening to Michael Jackson's Break of Dawn. It provided the feel. Thanks to all those who reviewed, followed and favorited. Remember to review your ideas. I will put them in if their rational! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**Hello again everyone! I want to thank all the reviewers and followers and favorites:**

**AbbieJBethB**

**AnimeLuveeeerrrrrr**

**Anzibella**

**Bimbogami**

**BlueMoon Goddess**

**CrazyBitchesMHAndT**

**DatMiel**

**Helen Teng**

**Kira Kira Bluemoon**

**Lani0108Manon and Nonnieji**

**Nightmist96**

**TsukinoX**

**Yoshisaki Asuka**

**baggybunny**

**witch of blood**

**xX-Rivan-Xx**

**Thank you to all my guest reviewers as well. You are also greatly appreciated.**

**The Truth Hurts**

**Kyo**

**Guest#1**

**JeffdebrudgFR**

**Good Luck **

**Amv**

"I'm going to strangle you the next time you take my face as resting place for your foot," Jade's eyes twitched in annoyance as Killua snickered behind her. "Stop the blasted snickering, idiot!"

"I'm sorry," Killua wiped a tear away from his face, "It's just that you're way too funny in the morning." As he said this he hugged her from behind.

"Say your prayers Killua Zoldyck," a scary aura enveloped Jade as she held up the knife she was using to cut up the onions.

"Alright, alright," he held up his hands and backed away. Jade was certainly a violent one.

"On a different note," she changed the topic, "My family is holding business meetings for two nights. Would you like to come with me?"

"My family was already invited," he smirked.

"Fine then, you're not coming with me," she assumed before sautéing the onions.

"I thought it was understood that we were going together," he smiled before jumping to sit on the counter top.

"Oh?" she raised her eyebrows, "And what if I said no?"

"Then I'd go with someone else," he joked.

"Really?" she questioned, "Okay, then I won't go with you."

"Fine," he turned his head to the side in defiance.

"Fine," she mimicked.

"Are you really serious about not going with me?" he then asked.

"Of course I am," she answered. "Reason being is that my parents would want me to stay by their side all night."

"Oh," Killua understood.

"I guess you'll have to find a replacement for me," she then shrugged.

"Are you okay with that?" he asked with concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked, "I'm not going to be the control freak type of girlfriend."

"But you sure are the violent type," he sweat dropped.

"Anyway, I've got to get going after breakfast. I would need to randomly choose my outfit," she wiped her hands in the dish towel after frying the omelet.

"And what are you going to wear? Sweat pants and a tank top?" he jokingly asked.

"Most likely," she answered with another shrug.

"As if your parents would ever allow that," he snorted.

"Whatever," Jade rolled her eyes before stalking through the door.

"You're leaving without eating?" he asked.

"Yeah," she answered.

"Aren't you forgetting something?" he questioned.

"Nope," she smiled

"Not even a goodbye kiss," he muttered as she left.

The door then opened.

"Sorry, I forgot something," she walked back in and grabbed a jacket.

Killua's eyes twitched in annoyance. _'Is she doing this on purpose?' _

He then turned around and walked to the kitchenette. Just then, the door opened again.

"Muah," Jade kissed his cheek before cheerfully walking towards the door again.

Killua's eyes stayed wide open for a while. She was so unpredictable at times. Sighing, he shook his head and a small smile graced his lips.

The evening came quickly and it was time to attend the meeting which was held at the Andrew's residence. As Killua stepped out of the limousine, he observed the many smartly dressed business men and women walked up and wait at the vestibule until they gained entrance. He himself was dressed in a black suit and a tie. His black shoes shone. Contrary to what he said, Killua arrived with no one on his arm. He decided that Jade was the best person to go with and since he wasn't going with her, he wouldn't go with anyone else. As he waited in line to be admitted, a group of girls giggled and watched him intently. Nonchalantly facing forward, he decided to ignore them. He then looked at the group again. He had recognized someone amidst the clique. It was one of his ex's who was named Alice. She timidly stood next to a stupidly giggling girl. She then looked up to catch his gaze. The two made eye contact for a whole minute before she broke it. Killua then continued to observe the blushing girl until the guard called for him to move up. To be honest, Killua didn't know why he and Alice had broken up. She just called him one day and broke off the relationship. Oh well, that didn't matter to him. Yes, she was a nice girl with big boobs and a really nice personality but he was with Jade. He shouldn't even be thinking about that Alice. When he entered the building, his eyes scanned for his girlfriend.

"Killua!" a familiar voice called out to him.

Killua instantly recognized the voice to be his sister-in-law's.

"Hey Iris," he greeted before sticking his hands in his pocket, "Have you seen Jade?"

"Uhh…" Iris scratched her cheek.

"Are you going to answer me?" he asked.

"Well," she stalled a bit, "I don't think you would want me to answer you."

"Just answer me, woman!" he yelled comically.

"Hai, hai," she held up her hands. She then pointed to where the hosts were.

His eyes then widened when they settled on Jade. He looked into her blue eyes before he looked anywhere else, though. Her curly hair was brushed to the side and it looked as if she had put on pink lip gloss. He had never seen her dressed like that. She donned a dark blue spaghetti strapped dress that reached above her knees. What shocked him the most though, was her chest size. He had never seen it until now. Her face then adopted an irritated look as a hand was put on her shoulder. Looking at the person who so nonchalantly touched his property, his eyes then widened further. It was a man dressed in a navy blue suit. He smiled as he drew Jade closer to himself. Killua could have ripped the man's heart out there and then, but then it occurred to him that this man could be Jade's relative. She didn't seem to notice him though. There were quite a number of people. Suddenly, anger took over him as he walked away from the scene. Music started playing and that was when he was forced to watch the dreadful scene of that man's arms around Jade.

"Are you even listening to me?" Illumi asked his seething brother.

"No, I'm not," Killua decided to walk away and stand out unto the balcony.

Illumi shrugged and walked off to find Irisviel.

As Killua tried to blow off some steam, he felt a gentle touch graze his arm. Looking around, he prepared to scare the intruder away, but then he realized it was Alice.

"You looked upset, so I came to see if you were okay," she twirled her hair around her forefinger.

Killua's surprise was then replaced with a sour expression. "What do you think?" he asked.

"I'm sorry if I'm upsetting you right now," she apologized unnecessarily. This further ticked Killua off. Alice continued to speak but Killua could barely hear a word for he was too busy observing the two people that were outside. It was Jade and the mystery man. He was leading her outside into the gardens.

"Killua!" Alice shouted as the assassin leapt from the balcony and into the bushes. Killua was determined to find out what was going on. When he was close enough to hear and observe, he stayed in position.

"What do you want, Michael?" Jade folded her arms over her bust. Michael's eyes roamed to her chest area until he looked into her face.

"I want you," he said.

"Well you're –

Jade was cut off by firm lips on hers. Michael kissed her roughly. As Killua witnessed this, he started walking away slowly.

"I'll kill you, Bastard," she growled.

"Go ahead," he smirked, "But your parents would go nuts on you if you did."

"I have someone else," she gritted her teeth.

"Is it that Zoldyck kid?" Michael chuckled.

"What the hell is it to you?" she continued to growl.

Michael brushed off her tone and held her chin. "A little kid like that can't handle you."

"I swear, if you don't get your filthy fingers from my face, I will freeze them off," she threatened.

Michael complied, for he knew Jade was dead serious.

"Think about it, babe," he turned around and walked back to the meeting.

As she watched his retreating figure, she walked back into the meeting as well. On the way though, she saw Killua. H e was conversing with a black haired girl. Jade believed her name was Alyssa or something. She wasn't really good with names but she knew that girl was one of Killua's ex's. Killua then held his hand out for the girl. Taking it, he kissed it and led her away to the dance floor. Jade couldn't help but feel twice as worst. First of all, she was forced to dance with a twenty five year old, secondly, she now had to witness Killua dance intimately with another girl. When he said he was going to take someone else, she thought he was referring to Gon or a family friend or something. Her head then lowered. She then trudged towards her room. It _was_ her house after all.

"Lila," he mother called out, "Where are you going?"

"To my room," she answered without turning around.

It was in her mother's nature to nag, but she left her daughter alone this time. Using her mother's intuition, she knew something was up. Reaching her room, Jade closed the door lightly before taking off her high heels and sitting on the bed. Shaking her head, she then blamed herself. If she had just gone with him, then maybe none of this would have happened. Jade pinched the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"What the hell am I saying?" she asked herself, "I'm the feared Jade Andrews. I can overcome anything."

She tried to convince herself all the way to the shower and then her bed. It didn't work though. Checking her phone, Killua hadn't texted her, neither did he call her. Sighing, she decided to wait till tomorrow.

The next evening was basically the same thing. She was forced to dance with the creep of a man who sneakily and constantly tried to touch her backside while Killua happily conversed with his ex. The only thing that changed was the choice of dressing. She wore a black short sleeved dress instead with flats. She did this for a reason though. Jade honestly felt she kicked better in them. She watched Killua leave with his 'date'. She didn't worry though, for she would confront him tomorrow. She had another matter to deal with anyway.

"Have you decided yet?" Michael came up behind her.

"Don't touch me," she said threateningly.

"Fine," he backed away and allowed her to do what she wanted.

Making her way to her room, Jade thought a good bath would do her wonders. Indeed, she was right. Soaking was the answer. While at it, she washed her hair as well.

"Well that did me well," she came out of the bathroom. "You can stop hiding now, Michael."

Instead of an answer though, he pinned turned her over and pinned her to the wall.

"What the!" Jade shouted as his hands trailed up the back of her thighs.

"Don't move," he threatened, "Or I take you right here and now with my fingers."

Indeed, his fingers were very close to her private areas.

Jade then began chuckling darkly. Using her nen, she froze his face solid. Deciding that he would need to breath, she made a small opening by his nose area.

"You're a lucky bastard. I should have frozen you to death," she snared.

To her surprise, her mother rushed in.

"I know what you're going to say, but I swear, it was-

"It's alright, I heard the whole thing," she assured.

"You did?" Jade questioned.

"Yes," she walked over and hugged her only daughter.

"Back in the day, we women who couldn't use nen, would have kicked them in their family jewels," she held her daughter's shoulders.

"I wasn't in the position to do that," Jade answered.

"Anyway, this is bad for business," she jerked her head towards the struggling man. "Your father and his father are about to come to an agreement."

"Actually Mom," Jade smirked, "This is perfect for business. We could use the fact that he assaulted me and we have a witness"

"You have a point there," her mother was deep in thought. "I will inform your father and see if he can come to an agreement with the family."

"Thanks for being there Mom," she slightly smiled.

"Anytime," she replied. "And why didn't you tell me you and the Zoldyck boy were dating?"

"Right now, I don't think we are on good terms," Jade said with a sad expression.

"Oh?" her mother questioned, "And why not?"

"I don't really know. I guess he saw Michael and I and probably assumed something." She scratched the back of her head.

"You should explain the situation to him," her mother advised, "You don't want to lose him."

"No, I don't," Jade answered, "Wait what the hell am I saying?! I don't have feelings for that guy! Not yet!"

Her mother sweat dropped before shuffling out the room.

"And don't tell Dad," Jade called out.

"I won't," her mother swore.

"One problem down, another one to go," she dusted her hands.

The next day was a busy day for Jade. She spent the whole day helping the maids with the clean up party.

"It looks like it's gonna rain," one of them commented.

"If that's the case, I should get going. I've got someone to meet," Jade rushed out.

"Thank you for your help!" they called out after her.

"Anytime!" she waved.

The chaffer drove Jade to where Killua resided. In all honesty, Jade didn't know if Killua was home or not, but she still knew where his spare key was located so she let herself in. She wasn't surprised to find that Killua was nowhere to be found.

"Guess I have to wait then," she plopped down on the couch and looked out the window.

Night fell and there was still no sight of the white haired assassin. Sighing, Jade lay still in the couch until she heard laughter and the rustling of keys. It was Killua and that Ally girl following close behind. When Killua caught sight of Jade, he stopped in his tracks.

"What are you doing here?" he asked coldly.

"What's your problem?" she asked, getting irritated.

"Um Killua," Alice tugged on his sleeve, "I think I had better get going."

Killua nodded before turning to Jade. Locking the door behind him, he stood in front of her.

"My problem is that my girlfriend was seen kissing another guy in the gardens. That's what," he nearly growled.

"What?" her face scrunched in confusion.

"Don't try to deny it. I saw it with my own eyes, Jade," he sounded a bit hurt.

"You should have at least asked me about it before going off with another girl," she said calmly but her voice cracked. "That guy's name was Michael and he's the son of a business father of my Dad. Because my Dad's doing business, he asked me to go to the meeting with Michael."

"That doesn't explain the kiss," Killua snarled.

"You're a smart guy, Killua. To keep the ties between Michael's and my father, I had to go along with it. If I caused a commotion, he could have denied assaulting me and it would look bad on my family," she explained.

Killua rolled his eyes. Anger was slowly taking over him and Jade could sense it.

"What the hell are you getting angry for, huh?" her voice never raised, Instead, she kept her volume steady. "You were out having a great time with that Ally girl. You didn't even try to talk to me during the meeting. Oh well, it's just a stupid game we're playing right?"

"I thought you were tougher than that, Jade," Killua said coldly, "I never knew you as the type to make someone take advantage of you."

"Well you know what, Killua?" she stood in front of him and her voice rose, "Screw you! At least you weren't forced to dance with a pervert and the later sexually assaulted in your bedroom last night by the same pervert!"

With that said, Jade stormed out. She was angry and hurt. Killua didn't have the heart to confront her. Putting aside their current relationship status, they were still friends and friends didn't do that to other friends. While on her way down the street, the rain fell… hard.

"Oh great! Just GREAT!" she shouted up at the sky and then punched a nearby wall, leaving a hole in it. Deciding she liked the feel of the rain pelting down her back, instead of seeking shelter, she sat on a park bench. Killua was unbelievable. She had never experienced such anger before but now, it seemed to overwhelm her. Since there was a bus stop nearby, she then chose to go under it. It was only then she realized her state. She was soaking wet, upset, and her hand hurt like hell. She then took the time to examine her now swollen hand.

"Yup, it's broken alright," she muttered a curse before resting her head back. All the while, an old lady looked at Jade, obviously frightened by the anger she displayed.

"Don't mind me," Jade looked over at the bewildered woman, "I'm just an upset _ex girlfriend_," she said with a sad smile. She wasn't going to cry. No way!

The woman then pointed for Jade to look to her left. Doing so, she met Killua's worried blue eyes.

"If you're here to show sympathy, I'd rather you not," she coldly spat.

"I'm not here to show you any sympathy," he answered to which Jade snorted.

"Then can you please leave me-

She was cut off by Killua as he took a seat next to her. He too, was dripping wet. The rain water dripped from his hair and into his lap as he looked at his lap.

"I'm sorry," he then said.

"It's okay. Don't be," she looked away.

"I'm not saying sorry because of what happened to you. I'll deal with that at a later date" he started, "I'm saying sorry because of what I did to you. I shouldn't have assumed like that. Initially, I didn't arrive with anyone, but then I saw you with someone else and then I acted stupidly."

It took a while for Jade to register what he was saying. She couldn't believe her ears.  
"So, the great Killua is apologizing," she chuckled.

Killua's eyes then twitched. This was what she was worrying about?

"I forgive you," she sighed.

"I forgive you too," he replied cheekily.

"Don't even go there," she tried to lift her hand but then the pain shot through her hand which caused her to flinch.

"I can't leave you for two minutes without you hurting yourself," he sighed and gently took her hand.

"Don't act all humble, Killua," she said, "You're not _that_ great."

"What did you do? Allow a car to run over your hand?" he asked.

"Nope… I punched a wall," she answered nonchalantly.

"Figured," he replied, "We should get that checked out."

"I don't like doctors," Jade shrugged before standing up.

"You're going whether you like it or not," Killua took her in his arms. All the while, the old lady kept on observing.

"You two look very cute together," she pitted in.

"Thanks," Killua smirked, despite Jade's squirming in his arms.

"You can't win," he set her down and shamelessly kissed her. Holding the back of her head, he deepened the kiss; tongue and all.

The two were so engrossed with each other, they didn't realize the rain resumed.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter Six**

_**Of Dinner and Love**_

"Ouch! Take it easy already!" Jade flinched as Killua bandaged her hand.

"If I don't tighten it, it might get infected," he sighed.

"Whatever," she grunted.

"Anyway, you should lay off the punches for a while," he advised, "And to make sure you do, you're going to have to stay with me until it heals up."

"That isn't a good idea," Jade advised, "If I stay with you, it will make me want to punch something even more."

"Is that how much I frustrate you, Andrews?" Killua smirked while saying her last name.

"Don't outline me as one of those frustrated teenagers," she retorted.

"I can help you get rid of your frustration," he seductively whispered in her ear.

"Freak," she muttered, a blush appearing on her face as she pushed him away.

Killua laughed. That particular laugh annoyed Jade to the fullest, but she was thankful for it. It reminded her that she and Killua were now on good terms again and she didn't have to worry about him holding grudges.

"You look like you're over thinking something," he commented after he finished his laughing spree. "If it's about the other night, I'm not angry or anything, alright."

"I know you aren't," she smiled, "And that's exactly what I was thinking about."

"I knew you were," he smirked.

"You just love to smirk," her eye twitched.

"You know me so well," he nuzzled her nose.

The rest of the week was well spent; Killua lecturing Jade on being more careful with her hand and Jade ignoring his speeches. Despite the few bickering, they made time to get in a few hours of sparring.

_Flashback_

_Jade's back hit the training ground. She and Killua were currently kissing and one of her hands were tangled in his white hair while the other gripped his naked shoulder. At some point during one of their quarrels (about Jade not being careful with her injured hand), Killua lost his shirt. Jade gasped as Killua sucked a sensitive spot on her neck._

"_Killua," she whispered._

"_Yeah?" his voice muffled as he buried his mouth in the crook of her neck._

""_Don't stop," she quivered._

_And so he didn't._

=.=

Jade was so caught up in the memory of her and Killua's small intimate encounter on the training grounds that she bumped into someone.

"Sorry, didn't see ya there," she rubbed the back of her neck. She then recognized who she ran into.

"It's great to see you again, Jade," Iris smiled, "And no need to apologize. I wasn't injured or anything."

"It's a pleasure, Irisviel," Jade smiled.

Irisviel gave her a wider smile. "So where are you headed to now?"

"Just getting away from Killua for a while," she answered dryly.

"Why would you want to get away from Killua? Aren't you two dating?" Irisviel asked.

"Well, long story short, I injured my hand so he wants to keep an eye on me to make sure I'm not being careless," Jade shrugged.

"Well that's sweet," Iris smiled.

"No it isn't," Jade twitched, "It's annoying."

"Hahahaha," Irisviel wiped a tear from her eye. It was truly comical to observe them.

"Why are you laughing?" Jade questioned.

"Nothing," Iris recomposed herself. "Now tell me what led to you two becoming an item."

"It's nothing much. We just made a deal which states that whichever one of us falls in love first is the loser and has to give the other something that they want. The bottom line is that our relationship is just a game." Jade knew that what she said wasn't true. This relationship thing wasn't a game, not to her at least. She didn't know about Killua. He always knew how to keep his emotions in check. When this game was through, he had so many other girls to fall back on. This was not so for her, though. When this game was through, she would go back to being the miserable, bad assed skater chick she once was.

"Well your relationship looks pretty real to me," Iris interrupted.

"Of course it would," Jade shrugged again.

"Do you love him?" Iris then asked. The woman was no fool. She had been through hell and back with Illumi. She knew how to tell when someone was hiding their emotions. Illumi does it all the time.

"No, I don't," Jade answered.

"Anyway, I'm pretty sure that if either one of you wins, the other wouldn't leave. You two would probably stay together," Irisviel smiled.

"If that's what you think," Jade muttered.

"That's what I _know_," Iris smiled, "I studied psychology and I think I know how the human mind works."

"Having a degree doesn't allow you to tell the future. You just make calculations based on what you see," Jade stopped to observe Iris's expression.

"I know," she smiled and continued walking. That was when a bright idea struck her.

"How about you and Kil accompany Illumi and me to dinner," she suggested.

"No," Jade answered dryly.

"Why not?" Irisviel questioned.

"Fine," she hmphed before complying.

"Great, but you should run along and tell Killua beforehand, but don't tell him that Illumi and Hisoka's going to be there," Iris said.

"Alright," Jade held up her hands. "Wait a minute. Hisoka the clown is going to be there?"

"Yes, but don't worry. I don't think he'll be of any bother to you now that he has his girlfriend. She's your cousin, right?"

"That makes matters even worst," Jade could have pulled out every strand of her hair at that moment.

"You already agreed to come. No take backs," Iris smiled sweetly but there was an underlying tone to her voice.

"What the hell did I get myself into," she asked herself.

All the while, she didn't notice that Irisviel was leading her back to Killua's apartment.

"Good luck!" she smiled sweetly while waving goodbye to Jade.

"That sneaky-

"You weren't supposed to leave without me," Killua stood at the doorway with a chocolate bar in his hand.

"Well I did and now I want you to go on a date with me tonight," she said defiantly.

"Did Iris put you up to this?"

"Yes."

"Will Illumi be there?"

"I don't know."

"Will Hisoka be there?"

"I don't know."

"I'm not going to sit civilly around a table with my brother or that creepy clown."

"What do I have to do to make you come with me?" Jade groaned. She didn't want the redheaded psycho to be down her back. She already gave her word. Oh, and don't ask how she knew Irisviel was a psycho.

"Have sex with me," he said flatly.

"No way moron!" she shouted and punched Killua's arm.

"Then no," he answered dryly.

"Pervert," Jade muttered before pushing past Killua and heading to his wardrobe.

"Don't tell me you're planning to wear something from in there," he watched her movements.

"…"

"Giving me the silent treatment, eh?" he smirked and continued to watch her look for God knows what in his closet. Her pink luscious lips were set in a pout as she rummaged through his clothes. The sight of her like this made him want to kiss her. Closing the distance between them, he stood right behind her. Squealing, she stood upright before letting her features slip into an annoyed look.

"You're not planning to go without me," he took another bite out of his chocolate and looked at the dress she had in her hand. He now remembered she had left a dress among his things. He felt her push past him to go to the bathroom. Sitting on the bed, all he could do was shake his head. She was probably one of the most interesting women he had ever come across. Slowly, slowly, he found himself falling for her almost nonexistent charm. She had no grace nor manners neither did she have a single girly bone in her body. She slightly reminded him of Irisviel. Shaking his head, he got up and headed to his closet to look for something to wear. Meanwhile, Jade walked around the small bathroom. She had taken a bath and was now putting on her dress. All the while, she did not even once look into the mirror. To her, that's what vain people did. Walking out, she noted that Killua was admiring himself in the mirror. Her point exactly.

"So you changed your mind, huh," Jade smirked.

"You could say so," he said while trying to straighten his tie.

Jade simply walked up, removed Killua's hands from the tie, and began straightening it herself.

"How much more manly can you get, Jade," Killua jokingly asked while she tied his tie for him.

"Much more than you will ever be," she patted his chest and turned around.

"Is that so," he grabbed her wrist and pulled her to himself. Jade fell into his chest and he held her. Finally releasing her, he held her at arm's length to observe her features. Pink dusted her cheeks as she looked away from Killua's face. He then tilted her chin upwards so that she could meet his gaze. At that moment, sky blue eyes clashed with ocean blue eyes. The evening sunlight streamed through the bedroom window and hit Jade square in the face. This seemed to light up her features even more. Bending his head forward, he kissed her lightly on the lips. Wanting more though, Jade wrapped her arms around Killua's neck, bringing his lips to hers in the process. Jade could smell the light musk that Killua put on. On the other hand, Killua thought Jade smelled like blueberries. This was an instant turn on for him. It drove him to go further, but he knew he couldn't. He had to hold himself back and he knew Jade sensed this. He broke the kiss and straightened himself. If his ears weren't lying to him, he could have sworn he head Jade groan as he walked to the door.

"Shall we go?" he opened the door for her.

"I need to get my shoes first," she was a bit out of breath.

Slipping on her flats, she got out, Killua following close behind. She looked good in her navy blue dress. He thought this as he watched her from behind. Jade then shivered and then turned around, giving him a wary eye.

"I think maybe you should walk in front," she suggested, walking behind of him. This caused him to laugh.

Walking behind Killua, Jade noted that he even walked like an assassin. She couldn't even hear his footsteps. Reaching the car, the chauffer opened the door for them.

"Wanna resume?" Killua asked when they were both seated.

"No," Jade flatly answered. "We are headed to a dinner date, not to bed."

"When we get back then?" he asked.

"No," she answered and then faced the opposite way as to hide her blush. Killua laughed.

-;-

"Jade!" Iris called out to the girl, motioning for her and Killua to come over. Illumi watched the two as they took a seat. Hisoka did the same until a wide smirk cracked onto his features. He looked over at Destiny who smiled.

"Hey cuz," she greeted Jade. This caused said girl to shudder and look around awkwardly.

"Okay, now that everyone's here," Irisviel was surprisingly the peacemaker, "Let's order." She motioned for the waiter to come. Everyone ordered the restaurant's special, roast lamb with balsamic reduction, except Jade, who ordered steamed lobster. Beverages such as wine and champagne were served to which Jade declined.

"What's the matter?" Hisoka poked fun at her, "Do you have a low tolerance for alcohol, kid?"

"Shut it, clown," Jade muttered before digging into her lobster. Unbeknownst to her, Killua had taken a piece.

"I have to go to the bathroom," Jade got up and left. Killua wanted to follow her, but it wasn't accepted to enter into the females' bathroom. Iris stood up and followed her instead.

"Jade," she said, but there was no answer. Irisviel found Jade washing her hands at the sink.

"What are you doing here?" Jade questioned the red haired female. Finally getting to observe her, Jade marveled at how lucky Illumi was. Irisviel was dressed in a black mini dress. Her black high heels made her look as tall as her husband. Her red curls were swept to the side and pinned by a small black clip. She wore no make-up.

"You have a problem with alcohol?" she asked.

"N-no," Jade stammered and looked away.

"Well then a little won't hurt," Iris smiled, "Besides, I'm not gonna sit back and have Hisoka poke fun at you all night. If I did that, then I would surely have to kick his ass later."

Jade imagined what it would have looked like if Irisviel beat up Hisoka. A satisfied expression settled on the blonde's face.

"Alright," Jade walked out of the bathroom and back to the table.

Picking up her glass, she downed it in one gulp.

"Ha," she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Irisviel sweat dropped. This was not what she meant. Killua just looked on in amusement.

"So you really believe a quarter cup of red wine is going to prove that you're not a baby?" Hisoka teased.

"Alright Clown," Jade smirked. "I challenge you to a drink off."

"You two do know that you're at an expensive restaurant and not a bar, right?" Iris butt in.

Both contestants weren't listening though. Hisoka wanted to toy around and Jade wanted to have the victory. Killua just shook his head as his girlfriend downed the bottle of alcohol. It was typical for Jade to be competitive.

"Bottoms up," Killua cheered them on.

The waiter went back and forth, getting new bottles of wine for the two. Jade wasn't uneasy about drinking because she couldn't hold her own. Everyone at that table now understood that. Jade's cheeks started to turn pink, though. Killua was surprised she held on for that long. Hisoka then raised his hand, ending the war.

"What the hell is wrong, Clown?" Jade asked, her speech not yet slurred.

"Because I want us to play a round of spin the bottle," Destiny spoke up.

"Oh," Jade then fell in to silence.

The table was cleared and the only thing present was an empty wine bottle at the center of the table.

Iris went first and it stopped on Destiny.

"We are playing the Truth or Dare version," Destiny said. "And I choose truth."

Jade sweat dropped for her cousin was anything but truthful.

"Are you and Hisoka a romantic couple?" Iris asked.

This question caused both of them to chuckle.

"Hisoka and I are only physically attracted to each other. There's no romance in it for us. I would even go as far as to call it Enemies with Benefits," Destiny answered while wiping a tear from her face.

Iris sweat dropped and Destiny spun the bottle. This time, it landed on Illumi. If it wasn't for Iris, he wouldn't even be seated; playing this childish game, but it was their anniversary after all so he had to play along.

"Dare," he said.

"I dare you to smile," Destiny smirked, "I've never seen you smile before."

Letting go of the lock on his nen, his aura surged, bringing his hair to shadow his eyes. He maniacally smiled. Any other person looking on would have been running for their lives.

"Alright Illumi," Iris nudged her husband which caused his hair to fall back into order and his usual expression to return.

"That was quite the show you put on," Hisoka smiled.

Illumi spun and it landed on Killua.

"Dare," Killua said.

"I dare you to," Illumi paused. He could always dare him to kill Jade, but he knew Killua would never comply and besides, Iris would be upset. "Spook that waiter." Illumi pointed at the vulnerable looking waiter.

It wasn't hard for him to do and he came back to his seat victoriously. The waiter actually wet himself.

Killua spun the bottle with a smirk. He wanted it to land on Jade, but instead, it landed on Hisoka.

"Why so disappointed?" Hisoka questioned with a teasing tone. "Dare."

"I dare you to jump out the window," Killua said nonchalantly.

With that, Hisoka leapt from the window with somewhat of a lethal grace.

"Happy," he was back. Indeed, he was quite quick.

"Yes," Killua said while Hisoka spun the bottle.

It landed on Jade who was quite tipsy.

"Dare," she stretched.

"Alright, then I dare you to kiss the one you love," he smirked. Indeed, he knew of Killua's and Jade's little game and this would put an end to it. If Jade kissed Killua, that meant that Killua won the game.

Jade turned to Killua and leaned over slowly and surely. Closer, closer, closer until bam! She fell face first into Killua's lap. Soon after, soft snores could be heard and everyone deduced that Jade fell asleep.

Iris sweat dropped while Killua poked Jade on the shoulder. Hisoka's plan was ruined.

The get together was over and Killua pulled something from his pocket. It was a small token for Iris for her anniversary.

"Thanks kiddo," she ruffled his hair before heading off.

Hisoka and Destiny disappeared to end the night with a killing spree. That was their idea of fun.

Killua gently placed Jade on the car seat and slid in beside her sleeping form. She was definitely going to kiss him. Did that mean she loved him? And wouldn't that mean he won?

**I am so sorry it took me so long to update this. I'm in senior year now so a lot is going on. I will try my best though. I notice I haven't been getting the feedback I would have liked, but I'll keep trying. Even though my followers and favorites are small, I'll try to make them happy. #PeaceOutTillNextTime**

**AnimeFreak145**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Jade and Killua sat on the couch playing video games. Yesterday, Iris had come and won against Killua and Jade thought she could do the same. Sadly, Killua was in the lead; 55:67. Don't ask how long they were at it. Anyway, Jade slumped against the chair but still not admitting her defeat. Killua leaned his head on her back which caused her flinch. Noticing this, Killua smirked and ran his hands along her spine. This sent shivers along the blonde's body. Killua began to tickle her and she began laughing. Now, they were on the floor and how they ended up kissing was not something Jade could answer. After Iris's get together, kissing had become a regular thing between the two.

"Get away from me, Chocolate Breath," she shoved him away.

"That has never stopped you before," he smirked.

"Well it is now," she sat upright and looked at Killua.

"I overheard your conversation with your brother," she referred to last night.

Last Night

"_Moshi moshi," Killua answered the phone and looked back to see if Jade was still asleep. After confirming her slumber, he continued. "What's this about?"_

"_Can't I call to find out how my brother is doing?" Illumi's asked._

"_No," Killua answered more bitter than he'd expected._

"_Well, I called to inform you that Mom and Dad are having an engagement meeting two days from now with your marriage candidates and you have to be there," he said in his annoying voice._

_Killua gritted his teeth and waited for his brother to continue._

"_It's sad it had to be this way. You were getting so attached to that girl and for this to happ-_

_Killua clicked off the phone before Illumi finished. Turning around he looked at the peaceful expression that rested on Jade's face. In truth, he loved her, but as long as he didn't say it first, he would win the game. Right now though, the game seemed rather stupid to him. He needed to cut this off so that she won't grow more attached to him. _

Killua stiffened, waiting for her to continue, but she didn't.

"So what was it about?" she asked.

"Nothing serious," he lied.

"I know you're lying. It's as if I have a lie detector in my brain or something," she laughed at her own joke. This was rather cute to Killua.

Sighing, he tried to think of a way to make it sound good.

"My parents have arranged a meeting with my potential fiancé. They think it would be best if I marry someone upstanding and all," he said, not looking at her expression just yet, "If you want, you can come along. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

He finally looked at her and her expression seemed fine. This disappointed him slightly. He thought she would go all out in jealousy and sadness.

"Okay, but I'm pretty sure it _is_ serious," she said, her voice betraying her emotions. Killua could tell by her voice that she was disappointed.

He cupped her cheeks and lightly kissed her on the lips.

"It's going to be alright," he said.

Killua instantly regretted this. He was supposed to be friend zoning her. Why was he reassuring her? He wanted this to be as easy as possible for her with him being hurt the most. He would rather have himself hurt for life than her suffering. He removed his hands from her face and sat down. Jade headed to the door.

"Where are you going?" Killua asked between bites of his chocolate bar.

"Irisviel," she answered, waving at him.

With that, she left.

Jade approached the hotel she knew Iris and Illumi were staying at. She knocked on the door.

"Coming," Iris's voice cracked.

Opening the door, Iris looked down and into the eyes of Jade, Killua's girlfriend.

"Uhh, h-hey Jade," she tried to sound enthusiastic, but Jade caught on quickly.

"What's up with you?" she asked, giving Iris a pointed stare. "You look like you've been hit with a door, a truck and a whale."

"Gee, way to be blunt," Iris sweat dropped.

"You're welcome," she let herself in and found the couch. "So aren't you going to tell me what's up with your face?"

"Nothing," Iris waved her off.

"Stop lying to me," Jade looked Iris dead in the eye. "Are you pregnant?"

Iris stopped breathing for a couple of seconds. "What a-are y-you saying?"

"This hotel room smells like vomit," Jade pointed out. "I'm quite sorry for the poor chap who has to clean this room up."

Iris sighed. There was no getting around it.

"This means I win, huh," Jade said. "Does your creepy husband know?"

"He isn't creepy and no, he doesn't," Iris replied, sitting next to Jade.

"Are you going to keep it if he doesn't want it?" she then asked

"Of course I am," Iris didn't hesitate to answer. "As a biologist, I believe that everyone has a right to life; embryo, fetus, or even a placenta."

"Geez, I just asked you a simple question," Jade held up her hands.

Iris stood her ground and even if Illumi didn't want it, she would stand her ground faithfully all the while. She wasn't religious, but killing babies was wrong in her sight.

"Are you going to go to the doctor?" Jade asked.

"No," Iris answered, her gaze cast elsewhere.

There was short period of silence.

"How are things with you and Killua?" she asked Jade, who was scrolling through a list of songs on her IPod.

"I really don't know at this point," Jade answered, her attention still on her device.

"I hope your relationship is clean," Iris smirked.

"W-what do you mean?" Jade looked up, stammering.

"You know what I mean," Iris maintained her smirk, "I hope you guys aren't doing S&M stuff."

Jade blushed deeply before burying her head abruptly in her IPod again.

Iris laughed at the flustered girl. What didn't occur to her was why Jade came in the first place.

"Why'd you come anyway?" she then asked the blushing girl.

"Because I need advice on how to win this stupid game; and Killua's parents are…" she paused and solemnly looked into her lap. "His parents are getting him engaged to some snooty rich assassin girl. They said something about it being good for their family line and that Killua needed to be married to someone substantial."

As Iris heard this news, anger swelled inside her chest. She honestly thought they were over that shit. Illumi most likely had a hand in this.

"I'll speak to Illumi about it," Iris was surprised at how calmly she answered.

"I don't want you to cause any trouble," Jade quietly said.

"I won't be causing any trouble," Iris assured Jade, 'I can't really give you advice at the moment for handling a situation like that but-

"Advice?" Jade interrupted.

"Yeah," Iris responded.

"I didn't really come here for advice," she shrugged, "I came here for you to encourage me and being near you encourages me."

"W-well t-thanks," Iris choked out the words.

"Anytime," Jade got up and headed for the door. "Anyway, Killua's going to be meeting his fiancé candidate and he wants me to come along."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Iris asked. There wasn't any easy way of telling Jade this but in her opinion, Killua is trying to friend zone her.

"Nope," Jade answered.

"Then why go?" Iris questioned.

"Because I believe it will be interesting," Jade smiled but Iris knew it pained her as much as it was paining Killua. It was obvious they loved each other, but it was up to either one to admit first.

"Please don't initiate any fighting," Iris advised. "Remember they are a family of assassins too."

"I'll try," Jade replied while walking away.

Iris shook her head and closed the door.

Jade walked briskly out of the hotel lobby. After hearing that the person she loved was going to be engaged to another girl, it was a wonder why she wasn't in the arms of Gon crying. He was her friend too, right? Jade decided to walk around for a bit. Unfortunately, she spotted a hill of red hair coming her way.

"Oh brother," jade muttered a few curse words after that and stood before the odd clown, Hisoka.

"Are you stalking me, Clown?" she questioned rudely.

"Your tone is less harsh so I'm assuming something is wrong," he observed.

"Get away from me," she shoved him aside.

"Is it because your boyfriend is being engaged?" he asked, hitting the nail on the head.

"You know, some say I'm a Pacifist," she turned around to face the clown, "And right now, I'd like to _Pass a_ _Fist_ across your face."

"My, my, so feisty," Hisoka licked his lips in excitement.

"Don't get turned on please," Jade walked away but was held in place by Hisoka's outstretched arm.

"You don't get to decide," he said with a sickening smile. Jade contemplated on the benefits of fighting this clown. Number One: It would help her blow off some steam and number two, her fight with him is long overdue.

"Alright, right here, right now," she said, her reckless side taking over. She knew that there were civilians around, but common sense would tell them to run. On the other hand, common sense wasn't always so common nowadays.

Hisoka readied his bungee gum and awaited her attack. Unbeknownst to her, he had attached a piece of it to her arm when he held her back.

Flash stepping in front of him, Jade aimed a high kick at his face. He dodged and pulled at the gum on her arm. She fell on her side… hard. Hisoka smiled.

Using Gyo, she could see the gum and she knew exactly how to get rid of it. Her body temperatures dropped. Normal freezing wouldn't get rid of this. Sub Zero would. At first, Hisoka kept his smile, but when his gum was being affected, it dropped into a frown.

"Who's laughing now, Clown?" she smirked and punched him in the face. Hisoka was now crouched and he wiped his cheek with the back of his hand. A card then appeared in his hadn't, or more like five. After aiming, he threw them in her direction. Jade dodged all of them successfully, so he readied another batch or so she thought. After letting down her Gyo, she couldn't see that gum was attached to the cards he just threw. All of them boomeranged and left deep cuts on her arms and legs. Luckily, her body temperature slowed down the loss of blood.

She made ice needles and threw them in his direction. He caught them with his gum and attempted to throw them back. Surprisingly, the ice crystals began to freeze the gum in his hand.

"Your gum doesn't work on me," she focused on freezing his entire body.

"You lack fighting skill but you're full of tricks," he continued to smile. He then disappeared as the finishing act. Luckily, no civilians were injured.


End file.
